


The Charade's End

by briancap



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Manipulation, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briancap/pseuds/briancap
Summary: Nimura's point of view in regards to his relationship with Ami and the night Kaneki and Ami were brought into the Ghoul restaurant.





	The Charade's End

Nimura genuinely liked Ami, well he liked her personality, her looks needed working on, as did her eating habit, but aside from her physical appearance, he genuinely liked Ami.

 

He had always been attracted to strong, merciless women. Women who didn't cower at the sign of danger, yet were the danger themselves. He enjoyed breaking those women. Watching them crumple into pieces before his very eyes. Weak women were no fun. They were so easy to break, not to mention, they broke out in tears at the first sign of danger.

 

No, he liked women like Ami and Rize.

 

He couldn't wait until the day Ami was given up for slaughter. He wanted to see her face and how she would react to her impending death. He knew she wouldn't break down into tears. No, she would fight, cheat, lie, scam, and do whatever she could to get out of this.

 

Oh how he couldn't wait.

 

X

 

He lured her to the ghoul restaurant by promising to marry her. No woman, no matter how strong or ferocious, could resist Nimura's pearly white smile and handsome face.

 

He gracefully moved behind Ami and gently pushed her hair over her shoulder, out of the way, before planting shy kisses on her neck and murmuring about how their life would be after he married her.

 

Fancy date nights, expensive trips, great food, beautiful designer clothing, she would have it all and more as his wife. They would summer on the beautiful beaches of Okinawa Island and winter in the city lights of Osaka.

 

Nimura could tell by the way her heart fluttered, by the way she pushed herself back into him and closed her eyes calmly that she, had bought his act.

 

Everything was set in motion. This was going to be a great night indeed.

 

X

 

As expected, Ami didn't disappoint.

 

Her fat face twisted up in fury nearly made Nimura or rather Souta, faint with glee. She was sharp and it didn't take long for her to figure out what was happening ,and what was going to happen, unlike that other fool who the scrapper made quick work of.

 

The back and forth he had with her and the curses she threw at him, made him all the more excited. Had she pleaded, or begged, or wept, it would have made things boring. The look of fear and desperation in her eyes when the first man was cruelly dismembered was as beautiful as a flower.

 

Souta wanted to see more and more of that fear, combined with more of that cruelty. And Ami delivered.

 

The boy, Ken Kaneki, the one that was with Rize that night he dropped the steal beams on her, tried to play hero and asked Ami to get behind him. Ami rushed to his side like a maiden in distress, which is what she was...kinda. Nimura isn't sure, he never got that far with her, not that he wanted to in the first place. He would probably get lost in her rolls of fat before he even found her precious place.

 

Clearly, Kaneki's encounter with Rize taught him absolutely nothing about women or how to read women, as Ami sent him flying with a kick. Nimura's smile stretched so far across his face that he was afraid his cheeks would start to hurt.

 

Nimura felt a bit bad for Kaneki. Kaneki was...like him when he was younger. Kaneki wanted to be a hero, wanted to save a woman, only to end up being used and pushed aside, just like Nimura was.

 

Seeing Ami repeat that trashy behavior as Rize, only reinforced his thoughts about her and all women, and he was happy she was going to die tonight.

 

But in the end, like Rize, that trashy behavior caught up to her.

 

Nimura's eyes got wide and he bit the side of his lip, watching in anticipation for the moment of Ami's death. As the scrapper's hands grabbed onto Ami, Nimura licked his lips before smiling as she was thrown onto the grill and roasted.

 

Her pained death screams sent shivers down his spine and his cock instantly got hard from it. The sizzle and the crackling as the heat charred her flesh sounded like music to his ears. After Ami stopped making a sound, Nimura had to mentally calm himself down before he actually did pass out.

 

He was expecting a show, but not that good of a show. Still, he wanted there to be a little bit more blood. While he did love the way Ami was killed, he hoped to see her insides fly out of her and paint the floor. But that's just the way the world works.

 

His eyes made their way past Ami's charred corpse to Kaneki Ken and a smile bloomed on his face once more.

 

Eagerly, he watched, waiting happily for Kaneki to die next and perhaps his death would be gory.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I believe Nimura specifically went after Ami and started his relationship with Ami because she reminded him of Rize in regards to character and personality. Just from the little we saw of her, it's clear Ami was a strong woman who cared only for herself. She was also cruel. The way she sacrificed Kaneki while not showing a hint of guilt or sorrow (hell she was even smiling after she kicked him, thinking he was about to die) proves that. Both Rize and Ami were willing to sacrifice Kaneki for their own needs, and both showed delight at the prospect of him dying. Anyways, thanks for reading.


End file.
